Heavy Rain
by tsuyuzamu
Summary: Sometimes the best things happened on a rainy day. (Fuji/Ryouma) (ONESHOT)


During the summer, it isn't uncommon to see rain.

However, it had been raining nonstop for a while, is what a certain brown-haired 'Genius' noticed.

Syusuke Fuji had been walking home from the grocery store, carrying a few bags filled with ingredients for curry (his special 'extra extra spicy' curry), but while on his way back home it began to sprinkle. The little droplets of precipitation made themselves known to this certain genius when they started to touch his bare skin.

He looked up to the dark grey clouds, his brows furrowing slightly. He didn't necessarily mind getting wet in the rain; in fact, he somewhat _liked_ rainy days. Even if they ruined tennis matches and practice.

But earlier his sister had nagged him to bring an umbrella before his walk to the store. If he came home wet, he'd surely get scolded. In his defense however, the weather channel stated that there would be a 50% chance of rain, so there was still the ratio that it wouldn't rain at all. Of course, as the light rain started to become heavier, it was becoming very apparent that a long long lecture would be coming his way.

Regardless the consequences, the sound and smell of fresh rain cleared his mind. It was so tranquil, the way the cold droplets of precipitation slid down his face and dripped to join forming puddles on the ground, it felt so natural. Oh, and of course, the best part was the _sound._ The varying pattern of rain drops as they hit the ground, yes, it was almost as relaxing as the sound of wind chimes in a gentle breeze. When the time was right, Fuji absolutely _loved_ the rain.

"Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji blinked and stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice. Could it have been his imagination? Of course not.

The genius turned around and smiled warmly at the sight. Standing a few feet from behind was his favorite kouhai, Ryouma Echizen. The 1st-year was dressed in tennis attire and held a clear umbrella over himself. It was a bit of an awkward sight, as the umbrella was slightly larger than the runt.

Fuji tilted his head and regarded the racquet bag over Ryouma's shoulder. He must've been trying to practice, but thanks to the rain, he would have to go home and wait until tomorrow. Fuji sort of pitied him.

Just then, a street lamp flickered to life. Fuji's attention was momentarily captured by the pole's fluorescent light. Against the whiteness, rain drops became visible to the human eye. They were quick and hazy, as though it was raining light instead of water. The 1st-year hadn't gone forgotten however. Fuji returned his gaze to the boy with his smile still firm on his lips. "Echizen. Just what are you doing out here so late in the evening?"

Ryouma's head cocked to the side. Aah, something about the way he stood under the street lamp made him look so much cuter. His pale skin had become so white like porcelain and his golden cat-eyes shone brightly with an innocent glint. It was times like these that Fuji remembered the boy was twelve.

"I could ask you the same. Besides, you're smart, you've probably figured it out." Ryouma replied coolly, adjusting his bag over his shoulder. "You're going to catch a cold if you continue standing around in the rain like this. Or even worse, pneumonia."

"Oh please, Echizen, don't you know? I'm _untouchable."_

"Fuji-senpai, that's sounds like something the monkey king would say."

"Does it now?"

"Yeah, it does." Ryouma murmured and he took a few small steps towards him. "Were you grocery shopping? Your things are gonna get wet..."

"My, Ryouma actually _cares?_ That's a first."

"Fuji-senpai, I was gonna let you use my umbrella too, but now I'm thinking that you really should just catch pneumonia and die."

"Oh, that's a little harsh, don't you think..."

"Whatever..." Ryouma pulled down his cap and took several more steps towards Fuji. He stretched out the arm with the umbrella as he hid his face. "... here. I can run the rest of the way."

Fuji stared at his kouhai and smiled sweetly. He never said it out loud, but this was the side to Ryouma that he absolutely _adored._ The side to Ryouma Echizen that was actually compassionate and thoughtful. Even though the tennis prodigy was a real brat and too apathetic for his own good, Fuji always knew that Ryouma wasn't just some emotionless tennis freak. Besides, he didn't necessarily mind when Ryouma was being a cocky child anyways... it wasn't like Fuji was a pure soul himself. Even he had a side to him that scarred those that encountered it for life. Fuji just chose to be more subtle about his lesser kind side than Ryouma.

Fuji took the umbrella from Ryouma, their fingers brushing against each other. It was funny, how in cliche love stories, one hand would be freezing and the other as warm as a sunny day. But this time... there was no warmth. Only the contact of cold skin with cold skin. Ryouma didn't pull away, but he did thrust the umbrella further into Fuji's hand before turning on his heels. "Return it to me during school tomorrow..."

"Wait, Echizen..." Fuji called out. "Allow me to walk you home. I'd feel guilty if you caught a cold, or get scolded for getting wet."

"Hm?" Ryouma raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Me? _'Oh please, I'm untouchable...'_ "

"Echizen, you're not helping anyone here. Not even yourself."

"... Whatever." He shrugged nonchalantly, although noticeably pouting. Fuji chuckled softly and leaned towards the boy, raising the umbrella over himself _and_ Ryouma. "Please... allow me to walk you home."

There was a brief pause in time. Ryouma stared deep into Fuji's sapphire eyes - a silent conversation shared between both geniuses - before he reluctantly complied to the brunet's... the brunet's _request._ So, the two walked in silence under their shared umbrella, their ears tuned into the fine song of rain patter against umbrella.

There was something peaceful about the way they both seemed to have no words to say, instead letting the rain do the talking for them. It wasn't at all the least bit awkward. The only words that were spoken was Echizen's directions to his home. Soon before they could realize it, they were standing just outside his gate. Funny how time seemed to rush when one wanted time to be patient.

Ryouma muttered a quick thank you from under his breath as they stood still a little longer. But before Ryouma could leave, his eyes widened in realization. "Ah... if Fuji-senpai was so adamant on walking with me, we should've gone to his house instead...! So that way I could go home with the umbrella! Fuji-senpai is an idiot..."

"Hm? I guess... but I rather enjoyed being the one to walk you home, and not you walk me home. This way... it's almost as if I'm your boyfriend... right?" Fuji smiled, turning to a now flustered Ryouma. He pulled his cap down, hiding his face. "... Fuji-senpai, that was a weird thing to say..."

"But you don't mind, do you?" Fuji replied softly as he leaned downwards, lips just brushing against his kouhai's cold forehead. He then pulled away a second later, turning around and taking the boy's umbrella with him. "I'll return this tomorrow~ see you then, Echizen..."

Ryouma was too surprised to say anything. He could only stare at Fuji's retreating back before he finally fully processed what had just happened to him. And once he did, he frowned, rigorously wiping his forehead. "... Stupid Fuji-senpai. I'll get him back for this..."

Fuji later returned home and was of course scolded for being late. Even when he explained why, his sister wasn't the most forgiving of people, despite her gentle exterior. It couldn't be helped.

Later on the rest of that night, Fuji stayed up. He was listening to the sweet pitter-patter of rain hitting the window glass while staring at Ryouma's clear umbrella. It was propped up against his desk, still dripping wet. A small smile formed on his lips as he thought about the boy's red face.

"... I'll see you again, tomorrow. I wonder if it would still be raining then?"


End file.
